The Rabbitson Family Issues
by RoseGAL
Summary: Ai and Zukin tell Rocko, Heffer and Filburt stories about the Rabbitson family, some of which are shocking. Warning: contains teen pregnancy
1. The Expectance of Abigail

**Warning: The later chapters of this story contain teen pregnancy. Do not, and I mean, DO NOT read this story if you don't like teen pregnancy. You have been warned.**

The Rabbitson Family Issues

Chapter 1: The Expectance of Abigail

It was an ordinary sunny day in O-Town. It was the summer holidays and it was two months since Ai graduated. Rocko was on his couch, reading his newspaper. He heard his front door knocking. He put his newspaper down, got off the couch, went over to the front door and opened it. It was Ai and Zukin.

"Konnichiwa, Rocko-chan," greeted Ai.

"Hi, girls," Rocko greeted back. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm super great today!" cheered Zukin, as she and Ai stepped into the house.

"I'm good," said Ai.

"Heffer and Filburt are here too," reminded Rocko. "They're in the back garden, playing with Spunky. I'll go get them."

Rocko went out of the room.

Meanwhile, in the back garden, Heffer and Filburt are playing with Rocko's dog, Spunky. That's when Rocko appeared.

"Guys, Ai and Zukin are here," called Rocko.

"Okay!" said Heffer. "We're coming!"

Heffer and Filburt ran inside and into the living room to see Ai and Zukin.

"Hello, girls," greeted Filburt.

"Konnichiwa," Ai and Zukin both greeted back.

"Especially you, Heffer-chan!" cheered Zukin. She and Heffer hugged.

"How's little Abigail doing?" Rocko asked Ai.

"She's doing fine," replied Ai. "I remember the day when Louise-chan told me her mom was expecting her."

"Really?" wondered Rocko

"That's right," said Ai "Is it okay if me and Zukin tell you stories at the Rabbitson family?"

"Yeah, it's okay," answered Rocko

"You go for it," agreed Heffer.

"We love hearing stories," smiled Filburt.

"Okay, I'll tell you guys the story," said Ai. "It was Halloween and I was over at Louise-chan's house."

_Flashback_

_Ai and Louise were in Louise's bedroom. They were telling each other about what they are wearing when they go trick-or-treating._

_"What are you going to be when you go trick-or-treating?" asked Ai._

_"I'm going to be a princess," replied Louise. "What are you going to be?"_

_"I'm going to be an angel," said Ai._

_"That's good," smiled Louise._

_The girls hear the bedroom door knocking._

_"Can I come in?" asked Mrs. Rabbitson._

_"Sure, mom," answered Louise._

_Mrs. Rabbitson came in._

_"Ai, is it okay if I borrow Louise for a moment?" questioned Mrs. Rabbitson._

_"Yes, it's okay," replied Ai._

_Louise left the bedroom._

_Later, Clarissa, Molly and Louise are in the living room with their parents. Clarissa is thin since she wasn't pregnant at that time._

_"Me and your dad have a surprise for you," said Mrs. Rabbitson._

_"What is it?" questioned Molly._

_"We're going to have a baby," said Mrs. Rabbitson._

_"That's great, mom!" smiled Clarissa._

_"I can't believe it!" Molly gasped happily._

_"Now I'm going to be a big sister!" giggled Louise._

_"That's right, Louise," smiled Mr. Rabbitson._

_Meanwhile, Ai was waiting patiently for Louise to come back. Then, Louise came in the bedroom._

_"Ai, you'll never guess what!" said Louise. "I'm going to be a big sister!"_

_"Is your mom going to have a baby?" wondered Ai._

_"That's right!"_

_"Congratulations, Louise-chan."_

_"Thank you."_

_End of flashback_

"I'm very glad you took the news well," said Rocko.

"I know," giggled Ai. "Onee-chan, it's your turn to tell a story."

"Okay!" giggled Zukin.

**Okay, Zukin's story in the next chapter will be very shocking…because it will contain teen pregnancy.**


	2. Clarissa's Shock Pregnancy

**Warning: I have warned you before and I will warn you again. This chapter and onward contains teen pregnancy. Don't read if teen pregnancy doesn't approve to you. You know you've been warned.**

Chapter 2: Clarissa's Shock Pregnancy

"Guys, Molly, Louise and Abigail have an older sister called Clarissa," announced Zukin. "She's 15, going on 16, and is in high school. And what I'm about to tell you all is like very shocking."

"What is it?" questioned Heffer.

"She's pregnant with her boyfriend's baby," replied Zukin.

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt gasp.

"At 15 years old?" Rocko, Heffer and Filburt all wondered.

"Yes, that's right," said Zukin.

"Woah, teenage pregnancy seems to be common in this state nowadays," said Rocko.

"I'll tell you the story," Zukin said. "It was a few weeks since New Year's Day."

_Flashback_

_It was a lovely Monday morning. Clarissa woke up feeling quite unwell. After getting out of bed, she felt her stomach turning so she rushed into the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. Mrs. Rabbitson, who's about four months pregnant, heard her vomiting and ran into the bathroom._

"_Honey, are you okay?" asked Mrs. Rabbitson._

"_I don't feel very well," groaned Clarissa, once she stopped vomiting and as she flushed the toilet._

"_Oh dear, I'm afraid you're gonna have to stay off school today, Clarissa," said Mrs. Rabbitson._

_Clarissa went into her and Molly's bedroom and went back in bed. She was feeling a bit tired. She knew what those symptoms meant. But she'll have to buy a pregnancy test if she has the chance to._

_A few days later, Clarissa was in the bathroom, using a pregnancy test she had just bought today. After a few minutes, she lifted it up and let out a silent gasp. She is shocked to see two lines on the test. That meant that she was pregnant._

"_I can't be pregnant…I'm only 15…" thought Clarissa. "If I tell my parents, they'll kick me out…I'm not sure if I want to abort, keep or put the baby up for adoption but I'll decide. I think I might tell Nicky. He's going to be the father of the baby."_

_Later, Clarissa was waiting for her boyfriend, Nicholas or, as she preferred to call him, Nicky. She was worried. What if Nicky doesn't take the news well? Later, Nicky arrived. He is a rabbit too but is light grey instead of white. He has short brown hair, hazel eyes, is wearing a dark grey sweater, blue trousers and white socks and trainers._

"_Hey, Clarissa," greeted Nicky._

"_Hi, Nicky," Clarissa greeted back in a worried tone. "I know you won't like this but there's something I have to tell you."_

"_What is it?"_

"_I'm pregnant…and you're the father."_

"_How is that bad news, sweetie? That's good!"_

"_No, it isn't…"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because if I tell my family, I'll get disowned and I'll have nowhere to live."_

"_My family's going to do the same thing to me. Unless, we keep our parenthood a secret and if we have the chance, we could tell our family. What do you think of that?"_

"_Yeah, I think I'll go for that idea."_

_End of flashback_

"So, they kept their parenthood a secret," said Filburt.

"That's right," said Zukin.

"How long did they keep it a secret?" asked Rocko.

"Four months, where they had the chance to tell their families," replied Zukin.

_Flashback_

_Clarissa is now four months pregnant and is starting to show. She was in her and Molly's bedroom, looking out the window. She is scared because in five months, she and Nicky would be parents and everything will be their fault. But how could she tell her parents? With no choice, Clarissa went downstairs and went into the living room, where her parents are sitting on the couch._

"_Is everything alright?" asked a 7 month pregnant Mrs. Rabbitson._

"_Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you," Clarissa announced, feeling scared._

"_What is it?" questioned Mr. Rabbitson._

"_I…" Clarissa struggled to say._

_But she struggled and sighed, on the verge of breaking down._

"_I can't say it," Clarissa quivered._

"_You can, honey," said Mrs. Rabbitson._

_Clarissa felt tears come to her eyes. Suddenly, a mood swing got the better of her and she just exploded._

"_Okay, this is true!" Clarissa blurted out. "I'm pregnant, I'm four months along and my boyfriend's the father! There, I said it! IF YOU TWO WANT TO KICK ME OUT, I'LL BE UPSTAIRS READY TO PACK MY THINGS!!!_

_Clarissa ran upstairs, distressed. Mr. and Mrs. Rabbitson were shocked. Their oldest daughter was pregnant at 15._

_Later, a doorbell was heard ringing. Mrs. Rabbitson went over to the door and opened it. It was Clarissa, Molly and Louise's grandparents._

"_Hello, Amy," greeted Grandma._

"_Mom, Dad, how nice to see you," said Mrs. Rabbitson._

_Molly and Louise appeared._

"_Hi, Grandma, hi, Grandpa," Molly and Louise greeted at the same time._

"_Hello, girls," greeted Grandpa._

"_Where's Clarissa?" asked Grandma._

"_She's in her room, upset," replied Mrs. Rabbitson._

"_Why?"_

"_She's pregnant."_

_Grandma, Grandpa, Molly and Louise gasp._

"_At 15?" wondered Molly and Louise._

_Mrs. Rabbitson nodded._

"_She wants us to kick her out," said Mrs. Rabbitson. "So she's getting ready to pack her stuff."_

"_Would it be okay if I go talk to her?" questioned Grandma._

"_Sure," replied Mrs. Rabbitson._

_Grandma went upstairs._

_Meanwhile, Clarissa was in her and Molly's bedroom, sitting on her bed with her suitcase near her. Her eyes and face were moist with tears. She heard the door knocking._

"_You can go ahead and disown me," Clarissa said. "But I don't care."_

"_Clarissa, are you okay?" said Grandma._

"_Grandma? I didn't even know you were there," Clarissa sighed._

"_Can I come in?" asked Grandma._

"_I guess," replied Clarissa._

_Grandma opened the door and sat down on Clarissa's bed._

"_Your mom told me that you're pregnant," explained Grandma._

"_That's right," sighed Clarissa. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what to do."_

"_It's okay, Clarissa," said Grandma. "There's a true story I want to tell you. When I was your age, one of my classmates got pregnant at the same age as you. When she told her parents, they kicked her out so she told the police and her parents got arrested. And since that day, she was in the care of her grandparents and she got to keep her baby, where she later had a baby boy."_

"_That poor girl," Clarissa said._

"_Do you want to go downstairs?" asked Grandma. "Your parents seem to be getting worried about you."_

"_Okay, but after I unpack my things," replied Clarissa._

_Later, after unpacking her things, Clarissa went downstairs. When she saw her parents, she started crying a bit._

"_I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "It's all my fault."_

"_Oh, honey, it's not your fault," said Mrs. Rabbitson. "We're not mad at you."_

"_Your mother's right," Mr. Rabbitson told. "Teenagers can get pregnant too. It's a real life problem most teenagers face."_

"_So, am I allowed to keep the baby?" asked Clarissa._

"_As long as you are happy with it," replied Mrs. Rabbitson._

_Clarissa and Mrs. Rabbitson hug._

_End of flashback_

"And her family has helped her with her pregnancy since then," Zukin finished.

By the time Zukin has finished, there wasn't a dry eye from Rocko, Heffer and Filburt.

"That was the most moving story we've ever heard," Rocko sniffled.

"I feel like I'm going to cry," Heffer hiccupped.

"Me too," Filburt choked out.

"Shall we give you time to cry it out?" asked Ai.

"Okay," said Rocko, his composure breaking bit by bit along with Heffer and Filburt.

Ai and Zukin sat down on the couch. Then, Rocko, Heffer and Filburt proceeded to cry hysterically.

"I cannot believe my story made our friends cry," said Zukin.

"Stories can cause different emotions, especially tears," explained Ai.

"I know, it's just that I never told a moving story before," told Zukin. "I think this is the first time I've told one."

"I think Rocko-chan, Heffer-chan and Filburt-chan are calming down now," said Ai, a minute later.

Looks like Ai's right. Rocko, Heffer and Filburt have stopped crying but they still have tears in their eyes. Ai picked up a tissue box from the table and held it out.

"How are you three feeling?" asked Ai, as Rocko, Heffer and Filburt got out tissues from the box.

"We're feeling a bit better," replied Rocko, as he, Heffer and Filburt wiped their eyes with their tissues.

"Shall we leave our stories for tomorrow?" questioned Ai.

"Yeah," answered Rocko. "What do you think guys?"

Heffer and Filburt nod.

"Let's hang out for a while," said Ai.

"Okay," said Rocko.

And they do.

**Sorry for the delay. Just busy. I wanted to make Rocko, Heffer and Filburt cry together since they haven't done since the episode, "Boob Tubed". Next chapter coming soon!**


	3. Friendship Problems and the Car Accident

Chapter 3: Friendship Problems and the Car Accident

It was the next day. Rocko was sitting on his couch, reading his newspaper while Heffer and Filburt were playing Mascot Killer on multiplayer mode on their handheld consoles. There was a knock at the front door. Rocko put his newspaper down.

"Guys, I think that might be Ai and Zukin," reminded Rocko.

But Heffer and Filburt were too interested in the game and continued playing.

"Guys," Rocko called again.

Heffer and Filburt still didn't respond.

"Guys!" barked Rocko.

Heffer and Filburt finally listened to Rocko's tone of voice and paused their games.

"What?" wondered Heffer and Filburt.

"I think Ai and Zukin are here," replied Rocko.

Rocko got off the couch, went over to the front door and opened it. It was Ai and Zukin.

"Konnichiwa, Rocko-chan," greeted Ai.

"Hello, Ai," Rocko greeted back. "Sorry I took a bit long. I was just reminding Heffer and Filburt but they were interested in playing Mascot Killer."

"That's okay," said Ai, as she and Zukin stepped into the house.

"Nee, Heffer-chan," giggled Zukin, hugging Heffer.

"Hi, Zukin," greeted Heffer, as he hugged back.

"Rocko-chan, remember yesterday when me and Zukin told you, Heffer-chan and Filburt-chan some stories?" said Ai.

"Yes, I can clearly remember them," replied Rocko.

"Can me and Zukin carry on with our stories?" asked Ai.

"Yes, of course you can," answered Rocko.

"Onee-chan," said Ai. "It's your turn to tell a story."

"Arigato, imouto!" cheered Zukin. "I'm going to tell the story about when Molly-chan became Aurora's minion. It was May and it was a school day."

_Flashback_

_It was the beginning of a school day at O-Town Junior High School. Molly was getting stuff out of her locker._

"_Hey, you," said a voice._

_Molly turned around to see Aurora._

"_Do you have any friends?" asked Aurora._

"_No," replied Molly._

"_Oh, that's too bad. My name's Aurora. What's yours?"_

"_Molly."_

"_Very good name, Molly. Since you don't have any friends, I can be your friend."_

"_That's very kind of you."_

"_In fact, you can be my minion. You will have to follow my rules and do what I say. If you break any of my rules, I will not be your friend anymore. Got it?"_

_Molly nodded nervously._

"_Good. Now let's begin our first scheme."_

_Meanwhile, Zukin and Caroline have witnessed this scene._

"_That pauvre fille (poor girl)," said Caroline. "I can't believe Aurora's doing this to her!"_

"_I know!" agreed Zukin. "She doesn't have any friends at all!"_

"_We have to think of an idea if we want her to have friends," said Caroline._

_End of flashback_

"It took me and Caroline-chan a month to think of an idea but we eventually found one and then we helped Molly-chan stop being Aurora's minion and she's our friend now," Zukin finished.

"You and Caroline did such a great job," said Heffer.

"Arigato, Heffer-chan," giggled Zukin. "It's your turn to tell a story now, imouto."

"Okay," said Ai. "I'd like to tell the story of Louise's accident. Me and my friends were waiting for the school bus and then Alma and Stella threatened Louise to give her lunch money the next day but she did the right thing by disagreeing so they pushed her into the road and she was hit by a car, which sent her into a coma and broke her leg. She was rushed to hospital and the next day, I explained what happened to the teacher and Alma and Stella got suspended. After school, me and Taylor visited Louise and we took turns saying things to her and then Louise woke up and she's been back in school since then."

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt are smiling sweetly.

"I'm so glad things worked out in the end," smiled Rocko.

"Those two girls deserve to be suspended," said Filburt.

"They sure do," agreed Zukin. "Now it's my turn to say the last story."

**Finally got that chapter done! The next one features the birth of Abigail!**


	4. Abigail's Birth

**Warning: I just want to let you know that there is a birth scene in this chapter. Don't read the birth part if birth scenes make you squeamish. You have been warned!**

Chapter 4: Abigail's Birth

"I'm going to tell you the birth of Abigail," said Zukin. "It was the day Molly stopped being Aurora's minion and became friends with us. And it was a few hours into school."

_Flashback_

_Mrs. Rabbitson was on the couch, resting while Mr. Rabbitson was reading a newspaper. Suddenly, Mrs. Rabbitson woke up frantically._

"_Did you have a nightmare?" asked Mr. Rabbitson._

"_No, Mark," replied Mrs. Rabbitson, feeling a contraction. "I think it's time."_

"_My heavens, I think we better get you to the hospital," said Mr. Rabbitson._

_Mr. Rabbitson helped his wife out of the house._

_It was a few hours since Mrs. Rabbitson went into labour. At the hospital, Mrs. Rabbitson was sitting up on her bed with Mr. Rabbitson at her side._

"_Take a deep breath and push," said the doctor._

_Mrs. Rabbitson complied as Mr. Rabbitson held her hand. Once she stopped pushing, she let out a few moans and pants of pain._

"_You're doing well, Amy," reminded the doctor. "Just a few more pushes and the baby is out."_

_A few pushes later, a baby was heard crying. Mrs. Rabbitson lied down relieved._

"_Congratulations, it's a girl," said the doctor, as he put the wrapped up baby in Mrs. Rabbitson's arms._

"_I'm so proud of you Amy," said Mr. Rabbitson._

"_She's so beautiful," smiled Mrs. Rabbitson._

"_She sure us," agreed Mr. Rabbitson._

_Mr. and Mrs. Rabbitson kiss._

_After school hours were over, Mrs. Rabbitson was holding her new baby. Mr. Rabbitson came in with Clarissa (who's 6 months pregnant), Molly and Louise (who's wearing crutches and has her leg in a cast). They got out chairs and sat on them, except Louise because she was using crutches so Mr. Rabbitson helped her with and onto her chair._

"_She's so cute," smiled Clarissa._

"_I can't believe I'm a big sister now," said Louise._

"_Mom, is it okay if I call one of my friends?" asked Molly._

"_Sure, honey," replied Mrs. Rabbitson._

_Molly got out her mobile phone and dialled Zukin's number. After a few seconds, the call picked up._

"_Moshimoshi," greeted Zukin._

"_Zukin, good news," said Molly. "My mom just had a baby girl."_

"_Really?! Kyaaa!"_

"_Don't forget to come to the hospital with your sister."_

"_Okay, me and my sister will be right there!"_

_They both hung up_

_End of flashback_

"And me and Ai went to the hospital to see baby Abigail, which you already know," Zukin finished.

"That was very good, Zukin," smiled Rocko.

"I think we've finished our stories now," said Ai.

"Shall we all hang out?" asked Zukin.

"If you want," replied Rocko.

Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, Ai and Zukin all hung out together.

**THE END**

**Phew! Finally got the chapter finished! Sorry if it was short.**


End file.
